


Stay Close

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Background Het, Bisexual Female Character, Confused Wanda, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Bondage, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Prompt fill: Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rough Kissing, Sam Wilson (mentioned) - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform, Vision (mentioned) - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff/Vision (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: “Stay close, check in often.”Wanda resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the instruction and told herself to keep her expression as neutral as possible. She knew her efforts were in vain when she saw the slight narrowing of Natasha’s eyes.“It’s about safety.”“You know I can take care of myself, right?” Wanda replied, the irritation rolling off of her in waves. Natasha may be one of the strongest, smartest, and scariest people that anyone could meet, but Wanda was... well, Wanda didn’t know what she was. Nobody did. But weak wasn’t it.***While Nat, Wanda, Steve, and Sam are living on the run, Natasha and Wanda have a disagreement about Wanda's behavior and they discover a novel way to resolve their differences***Created for the 2018 MCU Kink Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as being a one of to fill my Kink Bingo square, and then these two sucked me in. More chapters will be added to this story and the rating will change from M to E in the next one. Enjoy!
> 
> This fills square I-4 in my 2018 MCU Kink Bingo: Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff

“Stay close, check in often.”

Wanda resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the instruction and told herself to keep her expression as neutral as possible. She knew her efforts were in vain when she saw the slight narrowing of Natasha’s eyes.

“It’s about safety.”

“You know I can take care of myself, right?” Wanda replied, the irritation rolling off of her in waves. Natasha may be one of the strongest, smartest, and scariest people that anyone could meet, but Wanda was... well, Wanda didn’t know what she was. Nobody did. But weak wasn’t it.

“I know you think you can,” Natasha bit out. Wanda wondered how she could be intimidating with so few words. Her eyes flicked away from Natasha’s, but she kept her shoulders square, not wanting to show any fear. 

Perhaps there was truth in her words. Perhaps. Wanda was getting lonely and her loneliness made her… reckless sometimes. An extra day to herself here, using her powers to make life easier there. They were on the run and nobody understood how to do that better than Natasha, but sometimes the rules made Wanda want to crawl out of her skin. Besides, when she and Viz found time together, it was hard to think anything bad could happen. 

But after a few days without checking in, the reality of the outside world would always return. Then the guilt of making her team worry weighed heavy on her mind. Steve and Sam always let it go quickly enough. Steve, most likely because he felt that Wanda’s troubles were his fault, and Sam because he gave most people the benefit of the doubt as long as nobody was hurt. There was something about the way Natasha looked at her, however, when she would return after a long absence that made Wanda want to avert her eyes in shame.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” Wanda conceded. The disappointment in Natasha’s eyes made her want to squirm in her spot. God, she wanted to make it stop.

“I don’t know if you are,” Natasha replied, her gaze unrelenting.

“Excuse me?”

“I said, I don’t know if you’re sorry.” Natasha took a step forward, daring Wanda to contradict her.

“Well… I don’t know what else to tell you.” Wanda would not let her intimidate her like this. Yes, she was the youngest and perhaps least experienced of the group, but how dare Natasha think she could talk to her this way.

Wanda stood frozen in her place and watched as the former spy’s gaze examined her. Unable to take her eyes off of her, Wanda watched as Natasha walked silently over to the door and slid the lock into place. With her back to Wanda, a low, even voice rang out. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson.”

What? The thought cut through Wanda’s head before it passed her lips. 

“What do you mean ‘teach me a lesson?’”

Natasha turned from her spot near the door, her tone easy. “I know that you have abilities, Wanda.”

“They aren’t tricks, Natasha. It’s who I am—"

"—Yes. They are a part of you. You, Wanda Maximoff. Only you. A famous Sokovian fugitive who is in hiding with several other fugitives. If you don’t know how to keep yourself safe without using them, then you don’t know how to keep yourself safe.”

The words slapped Wanda as she struggled to think of a response. Natasha was right. Her, Sam, and Steve had changed to blend in and fly under the radar. They changed their behavior to be as inconspicuous as possible. If Wanda couldn’t follow the precautions they put in place, or figure out ways to avoid trouble without using the one thing that identified her, they may as well head back to the Raft now. Wanda stood in her spot, trying to think of a proper apology when Natasha’s voice cut into her thoughts.

“Turn around.”

“What? Why?” 

“I told you already. To teach you a lesson.”

What was this? Wanda was just about to concede, to admit to her mistakes, and Natasha wanted to act like this? No way.

Wanda opened her mouth to say as much when Natasha took a quick step forward and she felt a foot hook behind her ankle as Natasha swept her off of her feet and sent her tumbling back towards the ground. On reflex, Wanda quickly spread her arms and flexed her fingers, using a field of energy to stop her a few inches short of hitting the floor.

“No,” Natasha’s voice rang out, clear and decisive. “No powers. Powers. Draw. Attention.”

“And if I need them, what then?” Wanda asked, still suspended on her back above the ground. She watched as Natasha stepped into her field of vision and swung her leg across Wanda’s body, straddling her. Slowly, she bent down until her eyes bore down into the younger woman’s.

“Do you think you need them now?” she asked, a hint of sweetness flavoring the flint of her voice. Natasha stood there, bent over in Wanda’s space, breathing Wanda’s air. A lock of her short, platinum tresses fell from its place behind her ear and tickled Wanda’s cheek. The contact felt like a shot of electricity and Wanda fell those final few inches to the ground. Natasha straightened from her position, her green eyes still locked on gray as she allowed herself to tower over the younger woman.

Shit. Natasha was right. Wanda had used her powers when she didn’t need to. Reckless. The thought rankled almost as much as Natasha’s stare did. 

But why did she get to be right all the time? The question ripped through Wanda’s mind with a violent heat. Suddenly, was surging forward before she could think, hooking Natasha’s knees with her right arm while her left gripped her waist and she rolled over her side, taking the former Soviet spy with her. 

Wanda didn’t realize what she had done until she found herself pressed into Natasha’s stomach, pinned between Wanda and the floor. 

For a moment, neither of them moved, stunned by Wanda’s quick movement. Had she just taken Natasha by surprise? Natasha, hard as nails, always-thinking-five-steps-ahead Romanoff was just surprised by an amateur. A fledgling. The giddiness coursed through Wanda and she allowed it to flow through her veins like a drug. She lifted her head and allowed a giggle to dance out of her throat.

“Do you think this is funny, Maximoff?” Natasha spit out. Wanda allowed her eyes to trail up Natasha’s body. In her haze, she had somehow gripped Natasha’s arms in a restraining hold against the ground. Wanda would not let Natasha take this moment away from her.

“I guess I’ve learned something in my training.”

She knew it was silly and maybe a little childish, but Wanda still knew to count the win for the win it was.

“Maybe you have,” Natasha replied from beneath her, her breath pulling at the threads of her shirt. Wanda could feel the full heat of her body as she lay there and realized with a start she was positioned between Natasha’s open legs.

Slowly, Wanda felt the body beneath her start to move. Her face was still level to Natasha’s taught stomach and the flow of her body brought Wanda’s eyes to the soft curves of Natasha’s breasts. Wanda quickly averted her eyes and was about to apologize when the soft undulations of the body beneath her turned hard as Natasha closed her legs tight around Wanda’s back and flipped them over until Natasha was once again staring down into her eyes. Wanda kept her grip on Natasha’s arms and did her best to keep them pinned to Natasha’s sides, but the older woman quickly broke free and reversed her grip. Now she was holding Wanda’s wrists in her strong hands.

“Never let yourself get distracted, Wanda.”

“That’s not fair, you cheated.”

“Many people will come your way. Many things will come your way. Do you think it will be fair,” she asked as she allowed her thighs to tighten like a vice around Wanda’s back. Dear god, she was strong.

“You crossed a line and took advantage,” Wanda spit back.

“Did I?” Natasha’s tone changed into something that sounded soft around the edges. “Did I… cross a line?” she asked as Wanda felt her weight shift atop her until their hips aligned. Several thoughts shot through Wanda’s mind in that moment. Wanda had seen the Black Widow at work, had seen Natasha slip into the role like a silk skirt, slipping into it and disarming those around her. It was obvious to Wanda that Natasha was trying to distract. It was obvious, but it didn’t change the flash of heat that spread through her body. Slowly, Wanda felt her arms allow the movement of Natasha’s as she lifted both of her hands above the younger woman’s head.

Natasha flattened her torso against Wanda’s and allowed her legs to spread wider until they were once again nose to nose. She adjusted her grip until both Wanda’s hands were restrained by one of Natasha’s. Her free hand moved Wanda's chin and tilted it up, Wanda allowing the movement. This close, Wanda could see the pupils of Natasha’s eyes swallow the green and her own mouth suddenly went dry. She licked her own lips to bring a little moisture to the area and an exhale fell from her lips. 

“Did I cross a line?” Natasha asked again, her lips parting at Wanda’s exhalation. Wanda heard the question for what it was. Natasha wasn’t asking about what she had already done. She was asking for what she was about to do. The realization brought a fresh wave a heat through her body. The word yes screamed through her head. Before her voice could connect Wanda, once again, moved on instinct.

Wanda surged forward, meeting Natasha’s mouth in a clash of soft, plump lips, teeth, and a taste of wet, hot tongue. Natasha released her grip on Wanda’s wrists and allowed both her hands to cup the younger woman’s face. Wanda’s hands moved from the place above her head to wrap around the Russian’s back. She pressed Natasha closer to her, the weight of her breasts pressing into hers as Natasha moved Wanda’s chin to the side. Wanda felt Natasha’s generous mouth press soft kisses against her jaw and down the side of her throat followed by the hot, wet tip of her tongue. A shiver passed through Wanda as Natasha’s tongue laved at the spot where her neck and shoulder met. A moan fell from her lips as Natasha gave a quick, sharp bite at the spot only to smooth it over with the softness of her lips.

Suddenly, the cool air replaced the heat of Natasha’s mouth and the older woman sat up quickly. Her breasts pulled at the fabric of her shirt as she breathed heavily from her perch atop Wanda. She could see the faint outline of nipples poking through the fabric. God, Wanda wanted to take the hard nub into her mouth, licking wet circles around the pebbled flesh. She lifted her head to allow her mouth to do just that when Natasha’s firm hands pressed her shoulders into the ground. 

“No, stop.” 

Natasha’s words hit Wanda like a slap in the face. “We shouldn’t… I’m sorry,” she said, sliding off of Wanda. As abruptly as it had started, Natasha stopped it. Wanda watched silently as Natasha rose to her feet and offered her hand. Wanda took it, rose to her feet, and tried not to notice the pang of disappointment when Natasha released her hand as quickly as it was given.

“No, don’t be sorry, I—"

“—let’s just pretend this didn’t happen, okay?”

Her words made sense, but the bitten red hue of Natasha’s swollen lips made the thoughts move through Wanda’s brain more slowly. What she was saying made sense, but Wanda’s heart was still pounding too hard, her skin was still too hot to understand the sudden shift. After a few moments, her thoughts caught up to her mouth enough to stammer out a reply. “Right... you’re right.”

Natasha gave a quick nod as the cool, impassive veneer that Wanda was used to seeing overtook Natasha’s expression. Then Natasha turned without a word, unlatched the lock, and walked out of the room. Wanda remained in her spot and slowly straightened the fabric of her clothing. Whatever had happened ended almost as quickly as it had begun. And though a part of her felt relief, the aching wetness between her legs left her with more questions than she was ready to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weeks after their encounter, Wanda still doesn't know what to make of her feelings.  
> Created for MCU Kink Bingo. Square filled: Daydreaming/fantasizing

The morning light poured in past the open curtains. A small beam of sunlight refracted through one of the used glasses by the window and focused on the skin of Wanda’s foot. The feeling was nice at first, but as time passed, the sensation went from comforting and warm to unpleasant and hot.

Wanda held her foot there, in a place beyond comfort. In her imagination, the small beam of light burned a small spot on the top of her foot. If she concentrated hard enough, she imagined she could even smell her skin baking in the sun. 

With a huff of air, Wanda pulled her foot back and placed a soothing hand over the abused skin. Vision had left earlier in the morning. Only her thoughts kept her company as she rose out of bed and grabbed a shirt from the dresser to prepare for their team meeting.

It had been two weeks since Wanda and Natasha had their… altercation? Encounter? Either way, the vocabulary didn’t matter much. Judging by the manner Natasha had been acting since then, Wanda didn’t expect them to talk about it anytime soon. It was tempting to listen in on Natasha’s thoughts, but even if she gave in, Natasha was too smart to let even her thoughts slip.

“Fuck her!”

The words filled the room and Wanda looked around, wondering if anyone had heard. This wasn’t the Stark Tower or their old complex in New York. The walls were not thick. And if anyone could hear through walls without the benefit of some power, it would be Natasha. 

But seriously, fuck her. She was the one that started this whole thing and crossed a line. Wanda hadn't locked the door. Natasha was the one who said Wanda needed to be “taught a lesson”. It wasn't Wanda's fault she wasn't sleeping at night or that the last time Vision was inside her, she kept picturing Natasha’s eyes, lips, hands...

“Stop.”

This had to stop. Whatever ‘this’ was, it would cause nothing but trouble. There weren’t many rules for fugitives, but Wanda was sure that fucking a member of her team while she was with someone from their old team was not a good idea. She had to do something. In less than an hour, she would sit across from Natasha, smelling her, watching her lips move, and wishing they were moving on her.

Is that what she wanted? Wanda leaned against the edge of the dresser as the memory of Nat’s strong legs holding her to the ground filled her mind. 

"What am I doing?" she thought to herself. She didn’t have the answer, but she knew she wouldn't be able to focus at any meeting.

Wanda wanted to see Natasha now, not to talk, but to touch, and feel the grip of her thighs as she lay beneath her. Wanda could still see her breasts hanging above her face as they strained against the fabric of her shirt. If only she could reach up and place a kiss against her warm flesh.

A groan slipped past Wanda’s lips as she climbed back onto the bed to lay face down while she slipped her hands into her jeans. Even if she couldn’t figure out what she wanted in the real world, at least she could have the fantasy. 

She allowed the memory of Natasha’s smart mouth sucking kisses onto neck to fill her mind as she ground gently onto her rigid fingers. The slick from her body started to soak her underwear. In a distant part of her mind, Wanda told herself she would have to change into a new pair before the meeting. But she would worry about that later, and she slid a hand underneath her shirt to tease one of her nipples to hardness.

A whimper escaped her lips as she imagined Natasha’s hands under her shirt, exploring her skin, and replacing her hands with her mouth once her flesh became sensitive. Wanda wanted Natasha’s tongue all over her body, across her lips, her trembling stomach, and the skin inside her thighs. She imagined herself splayed open on her back for her as Natasha’s hot breath moved in closer to her wetness, placing a soft kiss just to the side of her lips. Wanda's hips moved in rhythmic circles on her own fingers as she imagined the cool air touching her open body while she waited for Natasha’s mouth to meet the source of her heat. The pillows below her swallowed her groans as her movements became more hurried and she imagined the moment Natasha's mouth would finally taste her rich wetness. Heat bloomed in her body and a sheen of sweat dotted her forehead as she pushed farther. Just a few more moments and—

“Hey Wanda, you coming?” Sam’s voice called through the door.

“Um, yeah Sam, I’ll be-yup!”

Shit. Had he heard her? She had been quiet, right? What time was it, anyway? In a frantic scramble, Wanda pulled her hand from underneath her clothes, working her wrist to ease the ache from its awkward position. After quickly changing her underwear and straightening her clothes, Wanda threw open the door to find Sam’s warm smile greeting her, a stack of pizzas in his hands. From the look on his face, his smile had more to do with the food than anything else.

“You’re wondering where the hell I got this pizza, right?”

“I always have faith in you, Sam.”

“Right answer! Come on, they’re waiting on us.”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna go wash my hands first, I’ll meet you in there.”

“You know, people say kids these days know nothing about manners, but you prove them wrong, Maximoff,” he called out as he strutted down the hall, a pizza slice already being shoved into his mouth.

So much for clearing my head, she thought. But she couldn't do anything about it now. Wanda took a deep breath and resigned herself to another meeting of endless chatter where she couldn’t speak about the one thing or person who was on her mind.  
mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would have a ton of time to update, but life had other plans for me. The next chapter will be the final chapter and a little bit longer, but I may revisit these ladies down the line. Rewatching IW gave me a lot of Wanda/Nat cravings :)
> 
> Tags and ratings have been updated


End file.
